


See You Again

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Character Death, Post Reichenbach, i couldn't come up with a title for this jfc, in which molly moves to america, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sherlock's death, Molly moves to America. Instead of taking a year off when Dean is in Purgatory, Sam continues hunting on his own. This is how they meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I'm not very good at sunmaries, am I? Basically I wrote this for a free write in school because Samolly is an adorable pairing and you should all ship it. Um, yeah. Also I have no clue how morgues and stuff work outside of what I've seen on television so sorry if something makes no sense.

It was Molly's first day of working in America. She still worked in a morgue, only now she had more of a wide range of jobs to do. It felt different here, not just the obvious differences of being in a new country and having new tasks. Perhaps because there was no Sherlock, it felt... emptier.

Of course, there was no time to dwell on Sherlock or her feelings. There was work to do the moment she arrived. On the table in front of her was the body of a young girl. At first glance, it seemed to be just some ordinary, although incredibly vicious, animal attack. But it was weird, the girl's heart was missing.

Molly had been writing this down on her clipboard when there was a knock on the door, causing her to jump up in surprise. "Oh, um. Hello?" She blushed, embarrassed by her own fright.

The man at the door walked in. He was tall, so tall that Molly had to look up to see his face. His hair was long enough that it brushed the shoulder of his suit whenever he moved. His face seemed out of place on his massive, strong-looking body, with soft eyes and a gentle smile. "Hi, I'm agent Smith, here about the death of that girl. Mind if I take a look at that body?" He asked, flashing his ID as he spoke.

Molly could feel her heart fluttering in her chest, like a frantic little bird trapped in a steel cage. "Oh, right.Of course. She replied, removing the sheet she'd placed over it. "I-I didn't think the FBI had much interest in animal attacks."

The man, Molly didn't think agent Smith fit him very well, shook his head, "We think it might be...something else. Is there anything unusual about the body?"

Molly blinked, a bit surprised by the question. "Well, actually, the heart was missing. I've never heard of a bear doing that before. Not that there were ever many bears in the center of London..." she trailed off.

A knowing look flashed across his face briefly when she mentioned the heart, but it vanished quickly. "Oh, you're from London?" He asked with interest.

"Yes. I uh, I moved here after I lost...close friend." She frowned at the thought of Sherlock.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I know what's like to lose someone, especially someone close." Molly looked up at him, and could tell he truly meant that, and wasn't saying so simply to try comforting her. "Anyways," he broke the brief moment of silence by clearing his throat slightly, "Thank you for helping me out miss uh..."

"Hooper." Molly responded too quickly, blushing, "Molly Hooper."

"Alright, Molly. Well, thanks again." He pulled a card out of his jacket, "If you find anything else weird, or if there's another death, call me here." He smiled, handing it to her.

"I will, agent. Thank you." She smiled back, looking down shyly.

"You can just call me Sam." He said before exiting.

"Sam." Molly echoed to the empty room, "I hope to see you again, Sam..."


End file.
